1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cash management system, and more particularly, to a cash management system capable of verifying all of banknotes delivered from backyard area to verification headquarter at one time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a store such as a supermarket, a shopping mall and so on, is divided into a front area where a store clerk deposits cash actually exchanged with a customer and a backyard area where the cash in the front area are managed. One of a plenty of cash settlement units are placed in the front area, and a banknote cash unit is placed in the backyard area. The cash settlement unit is operated by the store clerk, and settlement processing between the store clerk and the customer is performed with the cash settlement unit.
For example, a payment for a purchase is deposited in the cash settlement unit, and proceeds of banknotes collected from the cash settlement unit are deposited in the banknote cash unit. The banknotes received from the cash settlement unit are given to the banknote cash unit and stored in a storage bag that is detachably installed in the banknote cash unit.
However, since one banknote cash unit in the backyard area is for the plenty of cash settlement units in the front area, i.e., banknotes from the plenty of cash settlement units can be inputted into the same storage bag installed in the one banknote cash unit, it needs plenty of operators in the backyard area to manually separate the banknotes which are introduced into the banknote cash unit one on one by each of the cash settlement units and results in wasting labor hours and inconvenience of operation.